


See Into My Soul

by RarePairGremlin



Series: Twitter Drabbles [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Secrets, Soulmate elements, Spells & Enchantments, Witch Daichi, Witches, magical soulmates, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: “Focus, Sawamura, focus. The twins aren’t here, nobody is. You’re alone, and relaxed and focused. You can do it, just focus…” he whispered to himself as he gave his body a rough shake, making sure to move every muscle and limb as he went from head to toe like his father had shown him. A roll of his neck, twitch of his facial features, stretch and roll of his shoulders as he wiggled his fingers and bent his arms before swinging them loosely.It usually took him a few tries to begin to relax enough to let his magic flow properly but the excitement of today, the high of the win, and the sounds of his team celebrating still ringing in his ears beneath the echoes of his breathing was helping exponentially. As he twisted his torso and bent his knees gently he could already feel the building hum of his power beginning to surge alongside the blood in his veins.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Twitter Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634176
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	See Into My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't meant to be a cliffhanger kinda thing but this au was fun so maybe I'll do a second part someday? I dunno. I left it open as an option anyway. To explain a little further before you read, Daichi sees nothing in the sphere except colors in the glass, and Kageyama sees the actual, physical form of Daichi's magical soul which is rare and hints at magical soulmates. 
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Drawing in a deep, steadying breath, Daichi focused on the slow and even sounds of his lungs filling his lungs. Holding the inhale he closed his eyes and released, rolling his shoulders and letting the tension and stress melt out of his muscles. 

The gym was finally empty, every having left soon after he’d practically had to demand they all go home. He understood their excitement, he’d been buzzing with it as well after their win today, and he would normally walk home with them and celebrate with some meat buns; but he needed the still, quiet of the gym tonight. He needed to be alone so he could focus on building his other skills, his secret ones. The janitor wouldn’t be around to check the locks for another hour at least, an extra half hour if they found the baked goods he’d snuck into the teacher’s lounge with a not-so-subtle note that had ‘help yourself!’ delicately printed across it. And he counted on them partaking in the sweets. 

It had taken weeks of observing from afar as he locked up and left with the team, sometimes looping around and sneaking back onto the school grounds, to discover what the janitor preferred to indulge on. It was creepy, probably illegal, but he’s just gonna ignore that, and his mother would be pissed if she ever found out what he’s been doing to need such information. But it was necessary. 

He couldn’t study at home, not with two other young witchlings coming into their talents at the same time. The twins were finally growing into the early stages of their powers which would only grow in power and excitement from now on and they were driving him nuts. He loved them, he really did. But there’s only so many questions he can answer and only so many ‘tricks’ he can do to distract them long enough to study and practice his own abilities before he’d have to give up or sacrifice sleep. His life was hectic and insane and so ridiculously busy he had no other choice but to tell his parents he was studying at Suga’s for exams when he’s actually been practicing spells and incantations at school. 

Not only was graduation coming up but his final test for gaining his complete magic license was drawing close at an alarming rate and he just wasn’t prepared enough for his liking. The test was a set of trials, usually 3 but he failed one last time so he has 5 this round to make up for it, and he’s gonna take all the extra time he possibly can. No one in his family has ever failed the coming of age trials and he refuses to be the first. Failing the practice ones had been humiliating enough. Getting away from the twins for a little longer was just a plus. Again, he loved them, but you spend a night with them and tell him you didn’t need a break. 

“Focus, Sawamura, focus. The twins aren’t here, nobody is. You’re alone, and relaxed and focused. You can do it, just focus…” he whispered to himself as he gave his body a rough shake, making sure to move every muscle and limb as he went from head to toe like his father had shown him. A roll of his neck, twitch of his facial features, stretch and roll of his shoulders as he wiggled his fingers and bent his arms before swinging them loosely. 

It usually took him a few tries to begin to relax enough to let his magic flow properly but the excitement of today, the high of the win, and the sounds of his team celebrating still ringing in his ears beneath the echoes of his breathing was helping exponentially. As he twisted his torso and bent his knees gently he could already feel the building hum of his power beginning to surge alongside the blood in his veins. 

It was a nice change, the ease this was happening when on most days he’d become too frustrated to relax on his own. It would either take too long and he’d become exhausted, which left him getting little done, or he’d be forced to seek his father out who would coach him through the techniques. His father never minded helping him, always seemed glad he’d go to him instead of trying to force his way through his own inability to just let go. It was a natural thing to his people, the channeling of magic, but sometimes he just _can’t_ get it to cooperate, even at his level, and that weighed on him a bit more than he liked to admit. 

Toeing off his shoes he kicked them to the side, letting the chill of the floor ground him as he flattened his feet against the solid wood. He gave his toes a few quick wiggles, bringing them up and apart in waves, as his hands rose to the middle of his chest. Cracking his fingers he shook out his wrists until he felt the electric buzzing spread over his palms. He could feel his eyes fluttering but they remained closed. His lips parted and remained parted softly as he exhaled long and deep, releasing the tension until his lungs burned and he was forced to inhale again. Slowly, he let his hands hover close to the center of his chest, careful not to let them touch as his palms turned upward, cupping an invisible force, fingers spreading wide. 

Every breath was now quiet, almost invisible as he let himself get lost in the floating sensation working its way up his legs. If it wasn’t for the cold flooring against his sweat-dampened socks he’d assume he was actually levitating. Something he has yet to achieve and is pretty sure he’d fall on his ass the second he’d accomplish it. He saw his mom do it while meditating and as a child he’d amuse himself by rolling a ball under her, bouncing it off the wall just hard enough to make it come rolling back to him. 

The memory triggered a tingling warmth inside him that grew as a smile tugged on the edged of his lips. The warmth spread from his head down into his chest and mixed with the electric humming of his powers. He gasped, twitched as the heat of the happy memory seemed to ignite the hum, his whole body feeling as if it was flash frozen then instantly dunked into bubbling lava. 

Swallowing, his breathing stuttering as he put all his focus into regaining control, he ignored the tightness in his chest and the burn in his throat. The air was dry, full of static charge and it was making his hair raise to stand on end. He felt so _alive_. So alive and free and yet so _dangerous_. He’s known, has been told time and time again, that his abilities, when used incorrectly or for wrong, can have dire consequences but he’s never actually… Felt it. If there was ever a way to feel to drive home the fact that he could seriously hurt someone, this would be it. 

“Focus… Focus… Just focus… Don’t let it be in control… It’s you, it’s part of you, not a separate thing… Work with it not against it…” chanting beneath his breath and through gritted teeth, he managed to regain his footing, drawing on the cold seeping up through the floor into the soles of his feet. 

Flowing the energy he was producing into the palms of his hands he breathed with the pulses, releasing the magic into a ball between his hands as his lips began moving, voice hesitantly speaking the incantation, easing into it and gaining confidence as it worked. A glowing sphere took shape as whisps of power escaped his fingertips, swirling from his into the sphere like a cloud moving in the breeze. 

Another release of warmth, like boiling liquid, poured down his spine and he shuddered but held his stance, forcing it through his veins and molding it into magical release. It was almost painful at first, the heat, but now it was just momentarily shocking. The more he forced into the spell and the more he maintained control over himself and the spell the easier it rushed through him. 

It was laced with a comfort he associated with the memory that had triggered the reaction within himself and he began switching through other memories, little clips of growing up with witches for parents. The silly things they did to make him laugh, the amazement and awe as he learned new things from them, a few he’s even taught his siblings at one point or another. All of them melded together into a string of positivity and it drove his skill to a height even he hadn’t been aware of. The sheer amount of control he was exhibiting was rare for him and he began hoping he could maintain it long enough to complete the spell. 

The sphere of pure magic between his hands spun faster, the swirling haze of smoke coming from him grew thicker, foggier, and his voice, though still quiet enough not to draw attention if someone walked by. The light show he was producing, however… Well, he prays the janitor took the bait he left them. 

An airy gasp left him as he felt all the weight of his body dissolve, leaving him feeling as if he was made of the air itself. The only feeling left to reassure him was the intense electric bubbling surging through him. He thrummed his toes against the floor but felt nothing, not the movement nor the floor beneath him and he wavered, focus shifting from the ball in his hands down to the floor. When the ball cracked, the sound loud and vibrating he jerked, eyes snapping back to it and he winced as the lights grew blinding. 

“Focus dammit!” he scolded himself, hearing his father’s voice echoing alongside his own as he fought for control, unsure what would happen if it lost it now. 

Sucking in deep breaths he tasted the charged air, the taste of metal and earth rolling over his tongue with each whoosh into his lungs. Every nerve in his body fell raw, exposed, and he wasn’t sure he could last much longer but he was so close, _so fucking close_ to the end of the spell. Just a little more and he can grasp it…

His eyes closed, the wind he was creating now burning them too much to keep them open. His gentle but firm baritone filled the air again, voice coming out far more confident than he felt. It bounced off the wind back at him as if egging him on and pointing out the mispronunciation of the words he always stumbled over, forcing him to have them in the front of his mind as they came up in the incantation, forcing him to dig in and work harder to get them correct. Putting everything he had left in himself to finally complete this spell, to harness and create a physical replica of his magic, to condense what’s inside him into something he can touch and see.

His brow began to gleam with sweat and his breaths were coming out harder with each passing minute. The gym floor was filled with rolling clouds of magic that held little firefly-like glimmers of lights inside. The wind ruffled his hair and the sweat trickled down the side of his face and neck. It was subtle, but he could feel his hands beginning to tremble, palms burning from the power they were holding within them. 

Usually, if he practiced in public, which he never does if his mother asks, Daichi would strain his ears to listen to the sounds surrounding him. He admits that that is more than likely why his pronunciation of some words are ‘meh’, but he tries and that’s what matters. He also tries to keep his eyes open for most of the spell so he can notice any signs of being caught but tonight was so different than every other time he was thrown completely off balance.

Which is why he didn’t notice the figure standing in the doorway of the gym, watching him with curiosity and barely noticeable awe. Practicing in the gym, anywhere but home and safeguarded areas really, was such a stupid, stupid, **stupid** move on his end and he has no doubt whatsoever that his mother will shout to the heavens at him about it later. 

Kageyama stepped forward slowly, their sneakers squeaking against the floor but the noise was drowned by the whipping noises filling the gym so they didn’t notice, and neither did Daichi whose eyes remained closed. The air was thick, it tasted gross and it was hard to breathe but Kageyama chose not to leave, attention to enchanted by the sight in front of their eyes. 

Daichi’s lips moved to the words, whatever he was saying was only heard by him and Kageyama wished for a fleeting moment they could hear him. They’re not sure why they wanted to hear what he was saying, they just did. 

Step by step they inched forward, eyes squinting to see through the dense fogginess flowing from them and the odd breeze that hadn’t been outside. It confused him. Why was there wind inside and why was it so violent? And why were Daichi’s hands smoking and glowing? Despite the annoying confusion surrounding the situation they had to admit, it was really pretty, whatever Daichi was doing.

Wanting an even closer look they side-stepped through the plumes of smoke, coming up next to Daichi’s side, eyes trained intensely on the activity between Daichi’s hands. Curving their back they tilted their head as they leaned in, trying to not disturb him. Staring into the brightly glowing mess he was holding, Kageyama gasped softly, eyes widening as the wind blew enough haze from their vision to see inside the ball Daichi held.

Unfortunately, their gasp was so close to Daichi’s ear the sound overpowered the rest and Daichi screamed. Spinning around he dropped the sphere containing his power and he made a dive for it, only for Kageyama to be quicker, more prepared. 

They dove for it over him, knocking him to the ground with a heavy thud. Grunting he coughed and choked on air as the wind was knocked out of him. Kageyama blinked down at him in surprise, the sphere in their hands crackling like one of those plasma lights before dimming out. Looking away from where his captain lay gasping, they lifted the ball closer to their eyes, peering into it and giving it a small shake, thinking maybe it would reactivate that way. Inside they could see the faint outline of the rose they’d seen earlier. It had been simmering and glowing with life just seconds ago but now it was grey, still, and boring. 

Huffing out a sigh they lowered it from their vision in time to see Daichi rolling onto his back to glare up at them. Unsure why they were so mad Kageyama’s head tilted the other way, their bangs flipping across their forehead comically.

Coughing harshly, Daichi tried to clear his throat before he forced out hoarsely: “What are y-?”

“Don’t stop.” Kageyama interrupted, holding the ball out to him.

His words died on his tongue and his face scrunched up, eyes darting from Kageyama’s to the sphere. He could feel the buzzing magic radiating off of it and he wondered if they could too. Some people were sensitive to magic, could feel it when close enough but they seemed unaffected so he doubted they were one of those people. Then again, Kageyama gave very little away sometimes...

“Stop what?” he decided after a moment of silence, playing up the dumb card which came out flat and obviously a lie but still, he hoped they wouldn’t notice. 

Kageyama didn’t respond but they held out a hand when he pushed to get up off the floor. Taking it he realized just how clammy his hands were and he flushed, knowing it probably felt gross to them. Their face remained neutral, though their eyes were staring so hard in his direction his skin began to crawl. A nervousness he’s not used to feeling itching its way through him. That look could bore a hole through the toughest material on earth, he’s sure of it. The burning intensity of it was overwhelming and he could feel himself shrinking beneath it. 

“Keep going.” they urged him once he was on his feet and he sighed, brushing off his clothes while his eyes glared at the sphere in their hand. He made a show of brushing the nonexistent dirt from himself, even went as far as to roll up his sleeves to his elbow slowly, buying time as he fought on what to do. 

His father would tell him to remain calm and think it through, talk around their questions until he found a solution. His mother would scream the forget incantation and run like a hellcat emerging from the gates of hell intent on wreaking havoc and mayhem before being banished back to where it came from. His siblings would… Well, honestly, they’d just giggle and say it was a secret, too young to fully grasp that this was a serious situation and he was in deep, deep shit. Completely stranded up shit creek without an oar or any sign of rescue.

“I don’t know what…” he tried but stopped. Something about their face, about the look in their eyes caused him to pause. It was stupid, incredibly so, but he stopped denying or trying to evade what they saw with a dumb excuse. Instead, he reached out for the sphere, taking it from their willing hands, flushing as their fingers grazed, and he quietly asked: “You’re not scared of me?”

“Why?” Kageyama asked, genuine curiosity in their expression. Huffing out a soft laugh he shook his head, shrugged, and laid the sphere against his hip as he raked a hand through his sticky with sweat hair. 

“Why would I be scared of you?”

Again, he shrugged and said nothing, unsure exactly how to phrase they buzzing words inside his brain. Because he’s been called scary before? Because his magic could overtake him someday and physically hurt someone? Because he’s not human? Not completely? Because his world is complicated and stressful and full of rules and traditions and secrets and now he’s potentially exposed Kageyama to far more than they’d ever be prepared for?

“I… There’s…” he started but stumbled, biting into his life and he sucked in a heavy breath. Meeting their gaze dead-on he exhaled through his nose and finally chose what he hoped was a good enough explanation for them. “There’s plenty about me to be scared of.” It explained everything yet nothing and he felt bad when they only seemed to be confused, but it was the best non-answer he could come up with. The less they knew the better.

He could see the wheels in their mind turning, eyes staring and the lines of their face hard, intense, gaze on his but he knew they weren’t really _seeing_ him. 

After several long, nervewracking minutes they blinked, eyes watering a bit from their blank staring as they looked back at him. Hesitantly, with an expression that amusingly mimicked Hinata when they needed the bathroom before a game, they asked bluntly: “Can I see it again?”

“I…” he should say no. Everything inside him screamed not to do it, knowing exactly what they meant when their eyes darted down to the sphere in his hands. It still hummed, unnoticeably vibrating with barely contained power against his palms. Every fibre of his being knew it wasn’t a good idea and the minutes until the janitor would be making rounds was dawning on him but… He found himself whispering “Okay…” instead of the rejection to their request that hung on the end of his tongue. 

Clearing his throat, taking a step away from them, which they, in turn, stepped away from him, he sucked in a quick breath and began the incantation. It took three tries before he got it right, nerves making his words shaky and unsure. But the warmth began to spread and the cool, small jolts of his magic coursing through him picked up again, surging through his veins into the palms of his hands. 

A little spark went off inside the sphere and he closed his eyes to try and focus all he had left into what he was doing. He’d almost completed the spell before Kageyama took 50 years off his lifespan so it shouldn’t take too much of a push to get back to where he’d been. 

They watched silently, not wanting to bother Daichi again. Not that they were looking at him anyway, their full attention was on the rose inside the ball. It flickered, like a light about to burn out. The flickering grew faster though, blinking a different color and brightness until it swirled and shone brilliantly like before. There was no smoke this time though which surprised them but they didn’t comment on it. They did try to reach out and touch it, heart hammering in their chest the closer their fingertips got to it only for them to stop and lower their hand again; Daichi’s words of how they should be scared of him ringing in their mind like a warning. 

Gripping their hands at their sides in fists they waited, for what, they’re unsure, but still they waited. Fighting off the urge to touch by listening to the unfamiliar words he spoke in a tone so soft Kageyama barely recognized it as their captain. 

Finally, Daichi felt the sphere in his hands calm, the power inside it officially concealed and safe. Trailing off into a sealing spell, just in case, he breathed a sigh of relief as his eyes fluttered open. Without thinking, without even a second thought or hesitation he handed the sphere to Kageyama. 

When he realized what he’d just done he moved to take it back, mouth hanging open and eyes wide with instant fear, his heart so high in his throat he felt like it was suffocating him. Flashes of so many things happening or going wrong flowed through his mind despite knowing he’d sealed the sphere with a strong spell. Spells fail. Magic is unpredictable to even the most advanced and experienced witches. Anything could-Kageyama spun the sphere around in their hands, leaning in for a closer look at the clear but glowing glass inside and he grimaced, preparing himself for the worst.

But nothing happened. 

Kageyama smiled. Not their creepy, forced, almost painful to look at smile, but a real one. The corners of their lips curved up gently and they parted just enough to show off a flash of teeth behind them. He realized it was because they were nibbling on their bottom lip and his face relaxed, watching them as they examined the closest thing to a physical replica of his magic as any witch could get. It was oddly, intimate, watching them handle it with that look on their face and he felt his cheeks flush.

“It’s pretty. The rose.” they whispered, smoothing their fingers over the surface of the sphere, fingertips tracing lines over it.

“Heh… Thanks…” he choked out, rubbing the back of his neck roughly until their words sunk in. Jerking he stared at the object int heir hands as if it was suddenly foreign to him. “Wait, what?”

“The rose in the ball. What is it?” they asked, seeming to not notice the roughness to his voice as they continued to trace the outline of the rose, unknown to them that only they could see it.

“It’s uh… It’s my-my powers, basically… In a way,” Daichi managed to push the words from his lips, throat dry. His body was going through hot and cold flashes and his brain was racing, eyes darting so swiftly from Kageyama to the sphere it was making him lightheaded. “You see something in it?” he barely pushed out as he felt his hands grow sweaty again.

“Yeah, it’s a rose. Powers?”

“My magic, in a physical form.”

“Like a soul?” they glanced up at him over the sphere and Daichi noticed how pretty their eyes were with the colors coming off the sphere dancing in them. 

Shaking his head to clear such thoughts from his mind he made a mental note to ask his father about all this later. Too confused to trust his memory on magical connections and attractions and everything else centered around _this_. No use freaking out mentally until he had all the information right? There’s no reason for him to think that… That he and _Kageyama of all people_ were… Nope. He’s not thinking about it. He’ll have to fess up to his father, definitely not his mother, and get advice. 

Noticing them staring at him he cleared his throat and ignored the heat on his cheeks and the fact that he’d been blankly staring at them for a few minutes with no response. “I guess?”

It was a shitty reply but his brain was officially fried. Information overloaded and he felt utterly exhausted at this point. All he wanted to do was go home but he didn’t want to be rude so he waited for Kageyama to give him an out. An excuse, any excuse, to take back the sphere and run home. He could face the consequences tomorrow. Or maybe on Sunday. His mother went out on Sundays...

“It’s more colorful than I expected,” Kageyama grinned throwing Daichi off even further with its genuine appearance. “As pretty as expected though.”

“What’s that supposed to mean!?” he sputtered, coughing so hard they stepped up beside him and whacked him on the back. Waving them away he leaned on his knees and wheezed for a second, looking up at them accusingly as he barked out hoarsely: “What are you even doing here!? Didn’t I say to go home!?”

“I forgot my bag.”

Unable to suppress the snort, he looked down to the floor and shook his head. “Kageyama…”

“Yes?”

“How do you just forget your bag?”

“He distracted me that boke!” they growled as he glanced up. 

Chuckling, already knowing the answer before he asked, he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Who? Hinata?”

Nodding, an annoyed look overtaking their face and their back stiffened at the memory flashing through their mind. “He said he could beat me to Ukai’s. My bag was next to me when he took off without warning! He cheated!”

Laughing the whole time they stomped over to their bag he watched them rummage around in it, too caught up in the relief of amusement to notice them carefully place the sphere inside. They wrapped their spare sweater around it and swung it over their shoulder before stomping back toward him. 

“Did you win at least?” he asked teasingly, wiping the moisture in the corner of his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Yes,” they grinned again and he threw his head back and laughed.

“Good!”

Walking with them to the door he grabbed his own bag, locked the gym door behind them, and sighed into the chilly night air. Together they walked off school grounds together in the direction of their homes. He still had the thoughts over what was happening, how they could see inside the sphere but showed no effect to being near his magic, but for the moment he enjoyed seeing the rarer side of them. The side that wasn’t so volleyball focused, the soft, easy, and relaxed side. 

Hours later he’d jerk up in bed, soaked with sweat and breathing hard as he finally realized Kageyama took the sphere home.


End file.
